Dirty Thoughts
by Mvampirefreak
Summary: Dean comes home and can read the reader's mind. One thing leads to another. (sorry for the suck summary)
1. Part I: Dirty Thoughts

_What is taking them so long? _I thought. I checked my phone to see if I'd received a message from either of them, but it showed no new messages or missed calls. Yes, being a hunter did make their timing a little late but they had called an hour ago and said they would be home in 30 minutes. It was now two hours after that call and I was pacing back and forth in my room. _Oh, Dean is so gonna get an earful when he gets here. _Three weeks ago, Dean left with Sam to go on a hunt in Minnesota. _Three weeks. _Three weeks of no dirty calls in the middle of the night, no sexy messages during the day and no sexual relief. I'd tried three times to start something by sending him a picture of me in the lingerie he thinks looks so sexy on me and a couple of "voice" messages and he just wouldn't play ball. _Maybe I'll make him wait when he gets here, _I thought. _Yeah… _images of tying Dean up and making him beg me to ride him filled my mind and that familiar heat pooled in my nether regions. Just as I was about to call them again, Sam and Dean came strolling in.

"Where the hell have you guys been?!"

"Calm down, (Y/N)." Sam said quietly. That just made matters worse.

"No, I'm not gonna calm down. I was worried sick! I-" Before I could say anything else, Dean was suddenly grabbing my arm and pulling me into the hallway, out of Sam's view. Dean's hand clamped on my mouth before I could protest as he pinned me against the wall. His lips drifted to my left ear as his voice started low and a bit more husky than usual.

"You've got a lot of nerve thinking things like that, baby doll." His tongue darted out to catch my ear and slightly nipped it. _What is he talking about? _I thought to myself. Dean's hand left my mouth to grip my hips as he wrapped my legs around his hips and ground against me harshly.

"You see, while Sammy and I hunted that witch in Minnesota, I got hit with a little _mind reading _spell and for some reason, the only thoughts I can hear are yours," His body pressed harder against me as he ground faster, "which would be okay if it weren't for the fact that you've been thinking about me and sending me sexy pictures and videos of yourself. That's not very nice, (Y/N)." Dean's mouth left from my ear to drag his lips against my neck, his stubble sending another wave of heat through me as he nipped my neck as well. Without thinking, my hand snaked up his back and grabbed his hair to try and take a bit of control as I rolled my hips against his thrusts. His eyes blazed with lust at my sudden act and he smiled devilishly.

"Tsk tsk tsk, naughty girl. You know not to tease." Dean's hands pinned me against him as he carried me into the bedroom and tossed me onto the bed and stood at the edge, a disappointed whimper escaping my lips. Dean heard that whimper and the next thing I knew he was hovering above me, his shirt-clad chest pressing me into the bed.

"Patience, baby doll." His lips crashed against mine and his tongue pushed past my lips fighting for dominance. My hands tried to tug the back and front of his hair, but my hands were forced above my head.

"Dean, what are you-" His finger shushed my lips.

"Keep your hands here. You don't get control tonight, you've teased me too much and I," he pressed his clothed erection against my stomach, "want you _now._" Dean's hands drifted down my side and pulled down my shorts and panties.

"These shorts," he held them up for me to see, "they're too short for you to be wearing them around the bunker. From now on, you wear them when I say." I nodded as he began to unzip his jeans and slip off his shoes. As I laid there watching him take off his pants and reveal just how hard he was through his boxers, I found I was able to drag my body down enough to where my nipples peeked from under my shirt.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty." Dean smirked and finally slipped his boxers off. My mind wandered off to thinking about him inside me and I noticed his facial expression change. _Do you not like my thoughts? _I mentally asked him. A growl came from Dean as he rubbed his cock against my entrance and whispered in my ear.

"You're treading on thin ice, baby doll." I giggled. _While you were gone, I used that vibrator you got me for Valentine's day. _Dean moaned against my shoulder as he started grinding harder against me. _I feel so wet right now, Dean. All for you. I want you to take that cock of yours and make me never want to use that vibrator ever again unless you use it on me. I want you to fuck me, Dean. Right. Now. _An animalistic growl escaped Dean's lips as he thrusted harshly into me, not taking time to make sure I was comfortable. A million moans and whimpers sounded from me as he thrusted in and out of me, his head nuzzled between my shoulder and neck kissing me and coaxing me to my climax.

"You feel so good, (Y/N). I had to hide my erection from Sammy the whole drive home. I had to fight myself from taking my cock out and thinking of you riding me in the driver's seat of the Impala." By this point, I was being flooded with pleasure with his thrusting and dirty talk.

"Don't stop," was all I could say. He was focused on making me so horny and pleasured that I couldn't think of anything dirty to say back.

"Oh, I won't stop. Even after you cum I'm going to keep fucking you for being such a tease. And I won't stop until I'm satisfied." Suddenly, Dean rolled back to where I was on top and guided me back down onto him.

"Come on, baby doll. Fuck me like I know you wanted to last night when you were fingering yourself until you called out my name." It was like a shot had been fired in my body and now I was switching between rolling my hips and bouncing up and down. _More, I need more… _my fingers started to drift down to my clit when I realized Dean's hand had beat me to it and was now rubbing my clit at a dangerously slow pace.

"Dean…" I moaned. He sat up and wrapped his free hand in my hair, pulling my neck down to his mouth as he trailed his tongue, lips, and teeth up and down my neck.

"I know, baby doll." His hand moved faster and I could barely keep my rhythm. My breath was coming in short pants and whimpers as he continued his assault on my neck and clit. My orgasm was creeping up at a fast pace and before I could warn him, my hands carelessly shot up from the bed and raked down his back as my orgasm ripped through me. As soon as my walls clamped around his pulsating cock, Dean's grunt of pleasure was muffled as he pressed his face against my neck and he emptied inside of me as we collapsed against the bed. After a few seconds of laying there and breathing heavily against him, I tried to get up but was pushed back against his chest.

"Nope. You get to sleep with my cock still inside you."

"Sleep? Dean, I-"

"No buts, (Y/N). You'll need some sleep for the next round."


	2. Part II: Dirty Confessions

When you woke, Dean was gone. The only thing that gave you any clue of where he was was the sound of the TV blaring in the other room. As you stood up from the bed and was about to head out the door, the sight of your still naked body in the mirror caught your eye. _Shit, I better get some clothes on just in case Sammy is out there, _you thought_. _Quickly, you sifted through the clothing and found one of Dean's t-shirts. You lifted the shirt to your face and inhaled Dean's scent before you slipped the shirt over your head and walked out into the living room. From where you stood in your shared bedroom doorway, you could see that he was sprawled out on the couch. You started to tiptoe over but before you could even get halfway, Dean spoke.

"I can hear your thoughts, (Y/N)," Dean turned around from where he was sitting and looked me up and down, "Good morning, come and sit." You nodded and sat cross-legged next to him. His arm snaked around you and slid you closer to him.

"Good morning." you said with a smile as you gladly accepted his offer to sit across his lap. Your arms laced around his neck and forcefully pulled him into a kiss. When he broke the kiss, you looked at him worriedly.

"Something wrong?" You asked. He sighed and paused the TV before looking back at you.

"You know what I don't understand?" He asked. You shook your head, "The whole time you were asleep and I was out here alone I wanted to wake you up, lock the door, kill the lights and fuck you into the mattress listening to your moans and whimpers and gasps. Matter of fact, I wouldn't even care if Sammy heard us." You mouth dropped. The look he gave you told you that he still wanted to. Suddenly, Dean began to pull off his pants and boxers to reveal his raging erection.

"Your dreams are rather distracting at three in the morning when I'm trying to sleep, baby girl." Your eyes were glued on his erection as a wave of desire flooded over you. _I want you_, you thought. Dean smirked and slid his hand down his chest to grab himself. Your mouth slightly opened and your chest rose and fell fast from the sight of him doing this.

"I know you do, but you haven't received your full punishment." Dean's spare hand lifted the hem of your shirt and grazed up to your breast, "tsk tsk tsk, naughty girl. No panties? You make it so easy for me to-" Before Dean could finish his sentence, you grabbed his cock and set yourself above him where the head of his cock barely even touched your folds. A low, groan erupted from Dean's throat as you looked at him like a predator after its prey.

"Oh no you don't." Dean forced himself inside you and moan escaped from your lips, "Listen, (Y/N). We're gonna watch some TV. The only catch is I'm gonna have my cock buried deep inside of you and there will be no sex until the next hour in, oh, ten minutes?" A devilish smirk spread across his face.

"Dean, but I-" His lips silenced you with a kiss.

"Shh, my show is on." You scoffed and rested your forehead against his shoulder. You were so horny and the feeling of him being inside you and not doing anything was torture. _Well, I guess that's why you thought of it. _No response. When you looked at Dean his attention was glued to the TV screen. _What could you possibly be watching_? Your neck craned around to look and sure enough on the screen was what looked like something from ESPN. You looked at Dean with a "really?" look and pressed your forehead back against his shoulder. _This is stupid, you'd rather watch fucking ESPN instead fucking me senseless? _As soon as you said it, Dean's cock started to pulsate. A smirk crossed your face this time and you realised you were now in control. Quickly, you started picturing images of giving Dean a blowjob, letting him eat you out, and even wanting to hide him behind a wall and give him a handjob while talking to oblivious Sam. Dean growled at the last part and grabbed your ass cheeks so hard you swore there'd be bruises later on. _Atta boy, come on, Dean. I know you want me, _you said as you nuzzled his neck and nipped at his ear. _Come on, Dean, I wanna feel you pound me into this couch. I wanna feel you bend me over the arm of the couch and _own me. _Aren't I yours? Or am I free to go find, oh I don't know, Sammy to actually fuck me like I need it. _That last part was a little harsh, but boy did it get Dean goin'. Dean suddenly flipped you onto your back and grabbed your ass cheeks even harder now as he pounded into you with a passion of a thousand suns.

"You wanna go and fuck Sam, hm? News flash, I don't think he can make you this horny, baby girl. Aint no one but me gonna ever make you this horny, got that? You're _mine. _Mine mine mine mine!" You had him exactly where you wanted him, but you wanted more.

"Prove it." Dean growled as he flipped you over onto your stomach and quickly thrust himself back into your dripping pussy. A porn-worthy moan uttered from you as his thrusts became harder, faster, deeper with the new position. His breath blew hot against your ear as he continued his verbal assault.

"You know, while I was in Minnesota and I would wake up to your sexy texts, I'd pretty much run into the shower. I'd stand there, water dripping down my chest and down to my cock, and I'd masturbate to the thought of fucking you against that shower wall. I could practically hear your beautiful moans and whimpers as I came into my hand. And then this morning, right before you woke up, as you were dreaming about when I fucked you on top of the dryer last week, I went into the bedroom and watched as you were sleeping and moaning and I masturbated right in the doorway. Watching you subconsciously rub your beautiful, wet pussy under the sheets while thinking about me fucking you almost made me run over to the bed and fuck you till you woke. Then I thought once you woke up, I'd bring you out here and eat you out as you watched TV and right as you were about to cum, I'd sink my cock into you once more and pound you into the couch as I am right now," Dean's thumb had suddenly found it's way to your clit as you were distracted by his rambling on about thinking about fucking you, "I rather like this mind reading, (Y/N). Makes me want to fuck you even more than usual."

"Dean…" you pleaded. The thrusts alone were enough to make you spiral out of control, but with the added dirty confessions and the way he was leaving no piece of skin without a nip or lick or kiss was making you insane.

"Shh…" His thrusts suddenly slowed as his face nuzzled against your shoulder, "You smell so beautiful, (Y/N). I wonder if you taste just the same." Your eyes almost bulged out of your skull as Dean suddenly pulled out of you, leaving you to whimper at the loss of stimulation. You were relieved as soon as Dean's tongue touched your skin. Dean licked up a steady strip of you folds and a moan erupted from your throat as he settled at your clit.

"Dean!" You jumped when he sucked hard on your clit. _Damn, I should do this more often, _you thought. Your mind shifted between Dean's amazing tongue and the feel of his hands roughly scratching up and down your thighs.

"Mmmm, just as I thought. Delicious." Dean's mouth was covered in your juices and just seeing him like that made your breath suddenly catch your breath and the next thing you knew, you were cumming. Hard. Dean smirked at the sight of your mouth agape and the moans and whimpers that erupted from you.

"My turn, baby girl." Dean crawled up to your face and scooped you into a heated kiss. You were so tensed up by your orgasm that his kiss actually calmed you and as soon as your body released it's tension, Dean wrapped his arms around you and thrusted as slow and deep and he could.

"Dean…" you moaned into his ear. His mouth was hot and heavy against your neck and breasts as his hips rolled against yours to a beat only he could hear. _Dean, I want more, fuck me harder please! _It was like a switch had been flipped as the gentle, slow, deep thrusts suddenly became more fervent and then your climax had suddenly started to creep back. _Yes! _you moaned inside your head. Dean grunted with every thrust and as soon as your hand brushed against his neck, his thrusts stilled and his hips spasmed as his orgasm hit him and he emptied inside you. All the while, Dean's face was buried against your shoulder and your name was moaned quietly into your ear until suddenly the room became silent with just the sound of your breathing and two hearts beating frantically.

"Well, if that was a punishment," you began, "I can't wait to see what a reward is." Dean chuckled and kissed your neck.

"You'll find out sooner than you realize."


	3. Part III: Dirty Magic: Ch I

Original Imagine: (X) (X) (X)

Author: Mvampirefreak

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count:

Warnings:

.

"It's been _two weeks_, Dean!" You yelled at him as you packed your essentials into the duffle bag, "Sam and I are going to see what Garth has found to get rid of the curse that bitch of a witch cast on you. End of story." The zipper of the duffle bag close harshly, clearly showing your frustration

"Oh, come on, Y/N," Dean wrapped his arms around you and began to kiss your neck, "Don't you don't like the effects of it, baby?" Dean's hands ran up to your breasts and grabbed them as he pushed you against the bed. You groaned at the sensation that grew in your nether regions. You ground your ass against him once before pushing him away.

"I'm not saying I don't like the effects, Dean. I'm saying I can't have you distracted by my thoughts when you're out on a hunt. It could be dangerous and I don't want my thoughts to be the reason you get killed… or _worse_." Dean made a noise that sounded like a begging toddler as he reached his hands out for you as you started to leave, "Dean, don't act like that. It doesn't get you anywhere-" you gasped as Dean suddenly grabbed you by your hips and cornered you against the wall.

"This doesn't get me anywhere?" Dean asked as he ground his jean-clad erection against you as his lips traced up and down your neck. You held onto his shoulders tightly as he wrapped your legs around him and alternated between sucking, kissing, and nipping your neck, "or this?" You let out a low moan as Dean's hands gripped around your ass cheeks through your jeans and began to grind harder against you.

"Dean…" his name rolled off your tongue as he unbuttoned your jeans and slid his fingers under your panties. You whimpered as he instantly found your clit and growled into your neck at your response. Dean's middle finger went back and forth between rubbing up and down your folds and against your clit. You were _aching _to have his finger slip inside your wetness.

"I know, baby," Dean whispered in your ear, "I gotcha." Dean suddenly slipped his middle and ring finger past your folds and delved them into your entrance. You groaned at the feeling and began to rock your hips against his fingers. Dean's mouth was practically glued to your neck as you ground your hips against his fingers. The two of you were a heap of moans and gasps until suddenly the door swung open and Sam walked in.

", are you ready- SHIT!" Sam covered his eyes and hid behind your bedroom door as Dean retracted his fingers from inside you. You whined at the sudden emptiness, but you realized that was the least of your problems right now.

"Sorry, Sam. I should've- _we _should've-"

"No, it's okay, Y/N. I should've knocked, especially knowing how Dean-"

"Okay! Well, this has been interesting, but I think you should probably leave, Sam." Dean broke the awkward air as he pushed Sam out the door and locked the door.

"Shit." you sighed as you pushed yourself away from the wall.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Dean teased as he grabbed your waist once more and slid his hand back into your pants.

"Dean, I have to go." you groaned as you tried to pull his hand out of your panties. Your efforts were useless as Dean thrust his fingers back into your still soaking entrance.

"No, I can't let you leave empty handed. I always make sure my woman cums first." Dean smiled against your neck as you gasped when his fingers thrusted faster.

"Then you leave me no choice, Dean." You said as you slammed Dean back into the wall, causing his grip on you to lessen enough for you to break through his arms and put yourself at a "safe distance" away from him.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with you!" Dean yelled as he lunged at you. He was a second too short as you barely dodged his lunge. A giggle resounded from you as you grabbed the dufflebag off the bed and sprinted out of the bedroom. _Sorry, Dean, _you thought, _better luck next time._


	4. Part III: Dirty Magic: Ch II

You tried many times on the way to meet Garth to break the awkward silence between you and Sam, but you couldn't think of anything. You'd go to say something but you'd back out and cover it up as a yawn or a cough. _This is not going to be easy, _you thought. You looked at Sam and tried to think of _something _to break the silence.

"I know what you're thinking, Y/N," Sam suddenly said as you were just about to speak up, "and it's okay." You're mouth dropped.

"No, it's not, Sam. I should've locked the door or tried to tell Dean no because we had to get going and-"

"Seriously, Y/N, it's okay. I'm fine. I've had the unwanted pleasure of walking in on my brother's… extracurriculars before so it's no big deal." I looked at Sam with pity.

"This isn't the first time you've-"

"Hell no, Y/N. Dean used to be quite the ladies man. That is, until he met you." You smiled at Sam's comment, "Plus, I should've knocked. So, yeah."

Garth's Ford Ranchero came into view ahead beside an abandoned church a few miles up the road.

"So, what's this Garth guy like?" You asked Sam as the two of you pulled into the lot and stepped out of the car.

"Well…" A tall, skinny man with slight facial hair and a ballcap climbed out of the Ranchero and started walking quickly over to where we were standing on the church porch.

"That's him?" You said while trying to hold back a grin. Sam nodded as Garth climbed up the steps and stood in front of us.

"Sam Winchester," Garth said as he suddenly pulled Sam into a massive hug, "it's been too long, brother. How's Dean, apart from the whole mind-reading thing." Garth chuckled.

"He's fine." Garth's attention quickly switched gears as he looked you up and down.

"Well, ain't you a tall glass of water," Garth reached out to take your hand and kissed the top, "I'm Garth, my fair lady." You looked at Sam with a cocked eyebrow and a _what the fuck is this _look. Sam cleared his throat twice before Garth let go of your hand and paid attention to the situation at hand.

"Uh, Garth, this is Y/N. You know, the one I was talking to you about when we were discussing Dean, Dean's _girlfriend._" Garth stood straight up and looked at me like I was a ghost.

"Gosh darnit, I apologize, Y/N. It's just when I see a pretty face I-"

"Stuff it, Garth," you interrupted him, "it's fine. Just don't let Dean find out." You laughed. Garth laughed nervously before pulling a piece of paper out of his back pocket.

"Okay, so I've got the spell and the directions are listed below the ingredients. The spell takes 12 hours to kick in, so have Dean drink it tonight and it should take effect by morning time." Garth smiled before handing us the piece of paper and quickly walking back to his car. As soon as Garth's rusted car was out of sight, you and Sam bursted out in laughter

"Well, he seems…" You could barely finish your sentence without letting out another squeal of laughter.

"Quite the character, I know. Come on, let's get this to Dean before the sun sets."

_45 minutes later…_

"Dean! We're home!" You called out from the doorway. Sam had dropped you off at the bunker since he'd gotten a call from Garth to help him with a nasty werewolf. _That boy sure is special, _you thought as you set your duffle bag onto the bed and retrieved the piece of paper with the spell and the bottle of liquid from the side pocket. You gasped when Dean's arms suddenly wrapped around your waist and pulled you close to him.

"Hey, baby. It's about time you got home, I've had to entertain this little guy for the past two hours waiting for you to get back." Dean's erection was pressed against the back of your thigh and had you not been wearing shorts you would've thought he was naked. You turned around in his arms and let your lips fall against his, your arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him along with you so you could sit back onto the bed. Dean groaned against your mouth when your legs wrapped around his hips.

"Well, Dean, we can't do anything just yet." Dean looked at you like you were crazy.

"What? Why not, baby? Are you okay? Are you sick? Did you get hurt?!" Dean's hands started to look you up and down for scars, bruises, anything that would indicate you'd been hurt.

"No, baby. I'm not hurt and I'm not sick, but I do have the cure for your curse." You smiled as you showed him the bottle in your hand. Dean groaned and let you go as he took a step back.

"Are you even sure it's the cure? And do you know if it'll even work?" You chuckled and put the bottle and spell in his hand.

"Of course it will, Dean. Now, here. Drink this and then say these words." Dean looked at the materials and then back at you.

"Are you sure, about this, Y/N?" he asked, concern in his eyes. You closed the distance between the two of you and kissed him before cupping his face.

"Yes. Please, I don't want this curse to get in the way of your safety. I couldn't live with myself if…" Suddenly, Dean ripped open the bottle and downed the substance. His face turned into one of disgust as he unfolded the piece of paper.

"Here goes, then. _Deila hér me. Dag eru nou rar vitur orum." _Dean threw the empty bottle and paper to the other side and swept you up in his arms, "Now, where were we?" Dean waggled his eyebrows as he set you down onto the bed.

"Actually, Dean," you looked up at him with guilt as you slid off the bed and started towards the door, "I have to get started on dinner. I'm making your favorite. Bacon cheeseburgers." You smiled as you raced out the door and into the kitchen. As you were running you heard Dean right behind you. You halted to a stop as you realized the kitchen only had one exit and that was the way you came in.

"Now, baby," Dean teased as he cornered you against the counter. You gasped in pleasure when he hoisted you up on top of the counter, "I've been waiting to have you to myself and _everyone _is getting in the way. You owe me after making me wait all day with an extremely hard cock." You gasped as he knelt on his knees and began to trail kisses up your thighs. He switched between licking and biting as he repeatedly went closer and closer to your aroused pussy before going completely past it and nibbling your inner thigh. You had to admit, Dean was good. _Very good, _you thought as you moaned at Dean's teasing.

"What's that, baby? You want me now? Right now as in this very second?" You whined when he suddenly stood up. You're pussy was soaking through your jean shorts with need as Dean looked you up and down, "sorry to disappoint you, but you'll have to wait till later."

"What?" You couldn't believe Dean had just turned down sex. You looked down at his pants. His erection was still _very _hard and just that bulge in his pants made you want to push him to the floor and fuck him.

"Later, baby. We've got a dinner to make." _I see how it is, _you thought, _well, two can play at this game._You slowly eased you arms around him and let your hands glide down his chest until your hands could unzip his jeans and pull his throbbing cock out if you wanted to. You rubbed your hand over his bulge and listened to Dean try to hide his moan with a chuckle.

"Ah ah ah, baby." Dean said as he grabbed your hands and tossed them to the side. You couldn't believe it. Dean had just denied sex and your efforts to have sex. _Oh no, _you thought, _this can't be good. He's planning something and it's not gonna be good for me._

"Don't you dare do anything to me, Dean. I mean it. You can't-" Dean surprised you by turning around so fast that you didn't have time to react to him turning you around and bending you over the counter. His breath tickled your ear as he pressed his bulge against your butt and chuckled.

"Now, Y/N," Dean said as his hand slid into your jeans and past your panties, "you're just saying that because you're horny." Dean teased your entrance before thrusting two fingers deep into you. You moaned at the sudden rush of pleasure that filled your body as he began to thrust his fingers in and out at the same time that he was thrusting his jean-clad erection against your ass. _Dean, please… _you thought. Dean's fingers switched between thrusting inside your pussy and rubbing your clit in slow, hard up and down motions.

"No, Y/N. Later. End of story." And once again Dean's hand left your pussy empty and hungry for more as he left you horny and confused in the kitchen.


	5. Part III: Dirty Magic: Ch III

You woke up to a pounding in your head and a hungry pain in your stomach. _Note to self, _you thought, _never let the boys talk you into more than one beer. _You could barely remember last night except for the hint of beer, bacon cheeseburger, and morning breath on your tongue. You crawled out of bed and had to hold on to the wall as a wave of pain hit you from getting up too quickly. You took it slow to the bathroom as you reached for your toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Dean," you said through your toothbrush, "Get up." You waited for Dean to come stumbling into the bathroom with the same hangover as you, but as you swirled some mouthwash through your mouth he didn't come. Curious, you walked out and noticed that yours and Dean's clothing was spread everywhere on the floor of your bedroom.

"Dean?" You sprung to attention as you grabbed the gun hidden behind the headboard of your bed and walked cautiously into the hallway. Nothing looked wrecked until you got down to the lower level of the bunker.

"Dean! Dean, this isn't funny! Dean!" You yelled into the hallway. You jumped when Sam suddenly came from around the corner with his gun in his hand. Sam lowered his gun as soon as he noticed it was you.

"Sorry, Y/N. Where's Dean?" You shook your head.

"I thought you'd know where he was. What's going on? My entire room is trashed with clothing all over the floor." Sam looked at the mess down below.

"I'm not sure, Y/N. We're underground and not many people, let alone _things, _know where we are. Our best bet is to find out." You nodded and took the first step down the stairs. When the two of you reached the bottom, you had to step over books and papers that were all over the floor. When you reached the door to the kitchen, a loud crash came from behind the door.

"Sam?" You glanced behind you at him. He nodded, signaling to you that he'd cover you. Cautiously, you opened the door and held your gun at ready. The kitchen was a mess. Chairs were toppled over, food was everywhere and the fridge was wide open and there was someone behind the fridge door chowing down on whatever it'd found. You walked slowly towards the fridge, Sam in tow ready to shoot whatever it was behind the fridge if need be. Just as you were about to pull back the fridge door, you winced as your next step crushed a pile of chips. You froze as the noise of eating stopped behind the fridge door and as your heart was beating erratically, Dean stood up from behind the door with a raw steak in his hand and around his mouth.

"Dean? What are you-" A low, animalistic growl came from Dean as he closed the fridge and locked his eyes on Sam. Dean's pupils dilated into huge orbs and when he bared his teeth you saw dog like fangs sprouting from where his human teeth used to be. Fear settled in your stomach as Dean took a step towards you and Sam. _Shit. _For each step Dean made, you and Sam took two steps back. As soon as you were out of the kitchen, you bolted down the hallway with Sam beside you. Without paying attention, you took a turn into a dead end.

"Shit!" You turned around just in time to see Dean lunge at Sam and push him against the wall.

"Mine! She's mine!" Dean practically barked at Sam through bared teeth. The look Sam gave you told you to run. After all, you were the only "she" around here. While Dean had Sam pinned up against the wall, you took the advantage to make a break for it. You raced once again down the hallway and into your bedroom. You slammed the door behind you and locked it before locking yourself into the bathroom and clutching your phone. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit, _the words ran through your head like a mantra. _What do I do? What do I- _then the thought hit you. _Garth. _Sam had given you Garth's number in case he wasn't back from helping him by sunrise. Then as soon as you thought of it you remembered where it was. _In the kitchen on the key rack. Fuck. _The image of Dean's black orb eyes and sharp teeth flashed before your eyes as you reached for the lock on the bathroom door. You shot back with fear and hid your face between your knees. _No, I have to get help. _Despite your fear, you unlocked the door and looked out into your bedroom. Nothing. The door was still locked and all you could hear was silence from behind your bedroom door. _Please don't let me get killed. _Slowly, you took five breaths before unlocking the door and glancing outside. Still nothing. As you went down the stairs, you wished you had Sam to watch your back like he had before. When you reached the kitchen, there was still no one in sight. The paper with Garth's number hung like a beacon of hope on the key rack. As you walked towards it, a faint growl could be heard from the distance. _Don't stop, you've got to call Garth. _You sighed in relief as you took the paper off the key rack.

"Y/N…" You jumped as Dean's voice reached you from the doorway to the kitchen. You expected his teeth to be gleaming red with blood, Sam's blood, but his teeth and his eyes were back to normal. You took a step back and found yourself in the pantry. You took your eyes off Dean quickly to search for anything you could use as a weapon, but there was nothing but empty shelves. _Damn it._ When you turned your attention back on Dean he had crossed the kitchen and was standing only inches away from you. Your mouth opened to let out a scream, but Dean's hand covered your mouth as he pushed you backwards and against the pantry wall. The door closed behind him and all you could see was pitch black. Dean's hand came off of your mouth. The piece of paper that had Garth's number scribbled on it was now crumpled in your hand.

"Y/N…" You jumped as you felt Dean's face rub against your cheek and down to your neck. You were frozen in fear as you felt his arms wrap around you. His face continued down onto your chest and rubbed his cheek against your clothed breasts, "Mine." Dean practically purred the word. His voice was so soft, so calm. A complete difference from his earlier voice that had been laced with an angry undertone. You could feel his hot breath around you as he licked a steady strip up your chest and neck until he reached your ear.

"Dean, please…" you pleaded through a barely controlled sob.

"You're trembling. Why? Did he touch you?" Dean's voice changed back to the menacing beast it was before as his grip tightened around you, "He touched you didn't he? I told him you were mine. Mine, I told him! All mine!" You could feel Dean's teeth growing against your neck as he started breathing heavily. Carefully, you wrapped your arms around Dean's shoulders.

"No, he didn't touch me." You whispered, trying to hide the sob in your throat. You must have done so well as Dean's teeth retracted and his breathing went back to normal. Dean hoisted you up so your legs wrapped around his waist.

"I told him you're mine. All mine." You felt the cold pantry floor as Dean laid the both of you down. His arms were wrapped tightly around you as he laid you on top of him.

"I am yours, Dean. All yours, it's okay." You ran your fingers through his hair until suddenly his breathing slowed. He- he was asleep. You couldn't believe your luck as you unwrapped Dean's arms and stood up, careful not to wake him up. Slowly, you opened the door wide enough for you to sneak out and race up to your bedroom. You held the piece of paper tightly in your hand as you rounded the corner, bumping into Sam along the way.

"Sam?!," You yelled as you threw your arms around him and pulled him into your bedroom, "Thank god, I thought Dean had hurt you." You locked the door as Sam collapsed on the bed.

"Well, just a bit." You looked over and saw Sam's leg was scratched up pretty bad, "But it's nothing really, a few stitches will do the trick."

"Good, I'll get the first aid kit. While I'm doing that you can call Garth." You tossed the crumpled piece of paper to Sam.

"Wha- Garth? Why Garth?"

"I think Garth may have given us the wrong spell or done something wrong with whatever was in that bottle because there is no way in hell that what is going on with Dean is the cure for his mind reading curse. Hell, right now I'd rather be dealing with the mind reading curse."


	6. Part III: Dirty Magic: Ch IV

Sam dialed up Garth while you cleaned the wound on his leg. Sam winced at first, but after a few stitches were started, you assumed he'd gotten used to the pain. After two tries to contact Garth, he finally picked up after the third dial tone.

"Garth at your service. What can I do for you Sam?" You rolled your eyes and went back to work on Sam's leg. _This guy's a wacko, _you thought.

"Hey, Garth, uh-"

"Oh, how's Dean, by the way? Did that spell work for 'em?" Sam chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, it worked. But, uh, Garth-"

"It's no problem, Sam. Don't worry about payment, anything for an old friend!" You looked up at Sam and raised an eyebrow. _Payment? What the-_

"Garth! I need you to do me a favor." You could practically hear the wacko's eyes bulge at Sam's sudden seriousness.

"Uh, yeah, Sam. Sure. W-what do ya need?" Sam let out a sigh to calm down.

"Garth, do you remember what all you put in that spell? Did you write down the right words? Maybe you misread the directions or-"

"Sam, if you say it worked on Dean then it did. I'm positive that I put the right ingredients and the right words for the spell." Sam groaned when you accidentally poked him with the needle. _Sorry, _you mouthed up at him.

"Are you absolutely sure, Garth? I'm being serious on this."

"For the last time, yes, Sam. I am absolutely positive that I did everything right. Here, to make you feel better, I've got the title of the spell right here. But, forewarning, my latin's a little rusty."

"That's fine, Garth. Just read it." Garth cleared his throat a few times before reading the title of the spell loudly into the phone.

"_Humana mens meld ad Animal. _Sound about right?" Sam dropped the phone.

"Sam? What's wrong? Sam!" You snatched the phone from the bed, "Garth? What did you do?"

"Me?! I just gave him the title of the spell for the cure!" Sam shook his head and took hold of the phone.

"Garth, that's not the right spell. That's a human-animal mind meld spell."

"Well," Garth started, "That does explain why I had to find an animal." Sam's eyes widened.

"Garth, what animal did you acquire for the spell?"

"When I was getting all this together, I was out in Wisconsin helping hunt down a-"

"Garth, forget the backstory. Tell us what animal!" You yelled into the phone.

"Jeez! Okay, I grabbed a wolf that had wandered into my camping site. It was being very aggressive, poor thing probably mistook me as the same species even though I'm a werewolf and-" _Wait, what? Garth is a werewolf? _You looked up at Sam and furrowed your brow.

"I'll explain later. Garth, next time tell us the name of the spell before you have us gobble it down, okay?"

"Okay, Sam. What's going on? Is Dean alright?" Sam let out a frustrated groan before answering Garth.

"Garth, Dean is acting like that wolf you killed in Wisconsin. Any idea what made that wolf act like that before you killed 'em?"

"I mean, other than the fact that I was another "wolf" in his territory, it is… oh shit."

"What, Garth?" You asked worriedly. _Please don't be a dying wolf, please don't be a dying wolf._

"Um, well… it is mating season. And by the way that wolf acted before I killed it, he was pretty pent up with… well, you know." _Oh shit. _As soon as Garth said it, you knew.

"Wait, so- Dean is acting like this because he needs... to mate?!"

"Yup." Your head sunk onto the bed. _Dean is acting like a sexually frustrated wolf because it is mating season and he needs to… oh god._

"Okay, thanks, Garth." Sam shut the phone and stared at you crumpled on the bed.

"Well, it seems we've found the cure to Dean's second problem." You nodded against the bed.

"I guess we have." Sam stood up and made his way towards the door.

"Okay, from what I know about mating between wolves, which is very little mind you, before the actual… action takes place the two participants bond before hand. So, things like cuddling or kissing or rubbing against each other." You chuckled and looked up at him.

"Well, step one complete then, Sam." You made a pitiful smile and stood up. Sam cleared his throat and grabbed his keys on out of his back pocket.

"Okay, well, I'm going to try and maybe get out of here and give you two some privacy so you can…" Sam made a disgusted face.

"Mate." You opened the door and looked both ways down the hallway before turning around to Sam.

"He should still be asleep in the cupboard, so hurry up and get out of here. I'll call you after we've… you know." Sam nodded and raced down the hallway towards the garage. _Okay, Dean, _you thought, _so I guess the whole reason you're acting like this is because you have a sexually frustrated wolf mind melded to your already horny one considering the past few times you've tried to have sex with me I've kinda pushed you off because, you know, Sam and Garth and, well, the cure. _You made your way down the hallway towards the kitchen and took a deep breath. As soon as you reached the kitchen, you opened the cupboard slowly.

"Okay, Dean. I'm ready when you-" It was empty. Suddenly, a growl was heard across the hallway towards your bedroom. You raced down the hallway and when you reached your room, Dean was on your bed… sniffing your panties and bras! _Wow, this was easier than I thought it was going to be._

"Dean?" Dean's head snapped towards you mid-sniff. His eyes and teeth turned to normal when looked at you. Dean tossed the panties and bras and jumped off the bed towards you. His eyes and teeth were normal, but he still felt animal to you. You didn't even realize that you had been backing up until your back hit your dresser. Without warning, Dean lifted you up onto the dresser so your eyes were level with his. He pressed his clothed erection against you and a moan escaped your lips at the feel of it through your thin shorts.

"Mine." Dean growled as he grabbed your hips and started to grind against you slowly. Your head spun as his lips traced the curve of you neck until he reached your collarbone. He nipped lightly at your collarbone and growled in pleasure when you whimpered under his touch.

"Yours." You whispered into his ear as you grabbed his hand and slid it down your panties. Dean teased your clit with his thumb as he thrusted his middle finger in and out in time with his hips. Your head tipped back as a wave of pleasure heated over you when his other hand reached into the back of your shorts to grab your ass cheek.

"Mine." He said as he squeezed it hard enough to leave a bruise. You jumped from the pain, but Dean quickly massaged away the pain with his fingers.

"Dean…" you moaned as your hands snaked up his shoulders and played with hair at the nape of his neck. Dean moaned against your touch and took the time to unbutton his jeans and set his cock free. You had to jump off of the dresser to take your shorts off. Once off, Dean lifted you back up and as soon as he set you back onto the dresser, he slid his cock head deep into your wet pussy. You both gasped at the sensation as Dean thrusted his cock deeper into you. Your hands grabbed at Dean's neck so hard that your nails began to sink into his skin. This pain encouraged Dean to thrust faster into you.

"Mine. Mine." Dean grunted the word against your neck with every thrust, "All mine." Dean's thrusts became faster and you struggled to stay quiet as you whimpered and moaned with him.

"Don't be silent, Y/N," Dean whispered against your skin, "I like it when you scream for me." So you stopped trying to be quiet. Your whimpers echoed through the room and aroused you even more. That coil within the pit of your stomach grew tighter and tighter with each thrust and flick of your clit that Dean made. Dean's grunts and moans turned into growls and roars of pleasure as his climax became imminent as well.

"Dean, I'm going to-" Dean shook his head and pressed his lips against yours in a heated kiss.

"Not yet. Wait till I tell you to." You whimpered as you could feel your climax getting closer and closer. Dean's fingers rubbed your clit harder and faster as his thrusts became faster, harder, and deeper. The sound of the dresser hitting the wall in time with Dean's thrusts almost had you cumming when Dean's cock started to pulsate inside you. Dean grabbed your face and looked into your eyes as his eyes grew black like before.

"Cum for me, Y/N. You're mine now." Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as with one final thrust and flick on your clit, your climax rushed through your body like water through a dam. A low, guttural moan escaped Dean's lips as his hips froze against you and his climax ripped through him as your inner walls clenched around his pulsating cock. Dean's black eyes suddenly began to glow a bright white as soon as his seed began to pump into you. The bright light emanating from his eyes flashed between the black animal eyes and Dean's green eyes until Dean collapsed to the floor, taking you along with him.

"Dean!" You screamed. You climbed off of him and started to perform CPR on him when suddenly his tongue delved into your mouth. You jolted back and watched as Dean's eyes opened.

"Hey, baby." You practically started crying as you kissed him. He was normal again!

"I was so afraid you were gone, Dean. I-" Dean looked confused.

"That I was-? What happened? I would ask why were naked, but for some reason that just doesn't surprise me."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dean shook his head.

"Well, I remember taking the potion and being in the kitchen and-"

"Okay, so you don't remember anything after that?"

"No. Other than waking up just now to the prettiest girl in the world naked on top of me." Dean smirked as you swatted his shoulder. _You're just saying that 'cause you want more._

"Damn straight, baby." Dean chuckled as he rolled on top of you, "And now nothing is in my way."


	7. Part IV: Dirty Deeds: Ch I

It had been three weeks since the wolf spell incident and Dean's animalistic appetite for you hadn't just gone back to normal, it had increased. Yeah, he was free of the spell, but it seemed to have left some... side effects. Dean couldn't seem to get enough of you! Every time you turned around and Sam wasn't within earshot of you, Dean was there ready to pounce on you with your permission. Most of the time you said yes. _Why deny myself the simple pleasures that are Dean Winchester, _you thought with a smirk_. _And yeah, it wasn't so bad, but he'd started to act strange along with his lust for you. He seemed to become fascinated with your stomach or something because he was always holding it and rubbing it when he held you in bed and when he'd sneak up behind you as you made his lunch. It didn't bother you, really, but you just wondered why he was acting so strange.

The sound of your phone ringing broke you from your trance. You looked at your phone to see you'd received a text from Dean. It read, _10 minutes away. Can't wait to see you. _You looked at the time on your phone: 5:53. The movie started at 6:30. _He's gonna make us late. _

You and Dean were going to the cinema for the first time in what seemed like a millennium for both of you. _It's not everyday you have nothing to do, hunting wise, and actually have some time to have a "normal" life. _You chuckled at the thought, _a normal life? Yeah, right._

Just as you'd begun to walk down the hallway to your bedroom to change, you heard the roar of the Impala as it pulled into the garage of the bunker. You stopped in the middle of the hallway and waited as you heard the muffled creak and slam of the driver door being opened and closed.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dean's voice bounced off the walls to you and you couldn't help the smile that crept onto your face.

"In here, Dean. I'm just gonna get into a change of clothes. I've been rotting away in these old pajamas," you laughed as you continued on down the hallway. Dean practically sprinted down the hallway as soon as you'd mentioned going into the bedroom.

"Oh, a strip tease! Just what I need." You scoffed and playfully started to close the door, "Wait! What happened to never leaving a man behind? Or, e even better, Ohana? You know, meaning family? As in no one gets left behind," he pushed the door open and pulled your body to his, "or forgotten? At least, I hope you wouldn't forget about me." You chuckled and cupped his face.

"How could I forget about you? You're constantly kissing on me and putting your hand down my pants." You cleared your throat and gestured to his hand that was trying to unzip your pants. Dean's hand retreated to his side and he let out a nervous laugh, "I can undress myself, thank you." You pulled yourself away from him and acted like you were mad at him.

"Haha, sorry, Y/N." You rolled your eyes and turned back toward him to cup his cheeks once more.

"I'm kidding, Dean. I could never forget about you. I love you." Dean came behind you and wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek.

"I love you too, baby." You blushed as his hands roamed over your stomach and settled below your navel. You looked down at his hands, confused, but you didn't push them away. You hummed pleasantly as Dean rubbed your stomach and began to sway you back and forth as he hummed a tune. _Is- is that Phil Collins? Is he humming _A Groovy Kind of Love_? _Minutes passed as you stared at Dean's hands, baffled yet content, until you remembered what the plans were tonight. You jumped and about made Dean fall backwards as you released yourself from his grip and grabbed a pair of shorts off the top of your dresser and a nice blouse-like tank top from your closet.

"Shit! Sorry, Dean. If we don't hurry up, we're gonna be late for the movie." Dean nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, right, I forgot. I'll, uh, meet you in the car." You pulled the tank top over your head and began to step into the shorts.

"Okay." Dean seemed like he was about to say something, but just ended up leaving the room.

You were surprised by how empty the cinema, let alone the theater you were directed to for _Avatar, _was when you took seats inside the back theater. _Then again, _you thought, _it is a weekday._

"Do you want me to grab some snacks and drinks before the movie starts?" You whispered to Dean as the first trailer began.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." You gave him a look.

"Not hungry at all or not hungry for that?" You laughed and turned your attention back to the screen. You almost didn't hear Dean mutter under his breath, "not yet". You elbowed his arm and snuggled up to him as the movie began.

It had just gotten to the scene where the main character, Jake Sully, was running from that dog-like alien beast when Dean nudged your leg. You looked at him and rolled your eyes.

"Really, Dean? Now?" You whispered. Dean silently laughed and shook his head.

"No, I was just gonna take you up on that snack offer from earlier." He handed you a few dollars and urged you on.

"Okay, what do you want?" Dean shook his head once more.

"No, it's all yours, baby. Get what you like. I might nibble off of what you get. Go on!" He shooed you away with his hands. You reached the snack counter and looked at what they had to offer. _Hmm... _you skimmed over the items until you found what you wanted and grabbed a bottle of water. You went to the counter, but no one was there.

"Hello? I need to pay for these. Is anyone there?" You waited a bit before turning to look towards the room where your movie was still playing. _Come on, I'm gonna miss all the good parts. _You sighed in frustration and almost jumped out of your skin when you turned around to find an older woman dressed in the cinema's cashier uniform standing behind the counter waiting for you to put the snacks on the counter.

"Jeez!" You breathed as you clutched your chest. The woman chuckled and rang up the snacks you'd picked out.

"Sorry, Miss. That'll be $4.35." You handed him a $5. You couldn't help but tap your foot as he tapped the register and pulled out the change. As soon as he placed the change in your hand, a shiver ran up your arm and down your spine. You took a step back before grabbing your snacks and going back into the theater. You scooted into the row where Dean was sitting and placed the snacks in the cupholder in front of Dean and began to make your way to your seat on the other side of him. Suddenly, Dean grabbed your hips and pulled your down into your lap. It took all your might not to yelp after the shock from the cashier, but you forgot all about that as soon as you felt it. The bulge in Dean's pants that called to you through his jeans.

"Hush, Y/N. Relax, I just want you to sit with me for a bit." Your breathing steadied as you nodded and settled back against him. You'd missed what had happened during the chase, but Jake Sully was now safe in the big tree with the other "blue monkey people" as Dean called them after seeing the trailer. You went back and forth between paying attention to the movie and wondering what Dean was up to. After a couple of minutes, you gave up and relaxed as you continued to watch the movie. Dean's senses were like a hawk and once he'd felt you relax and knew your attention was elsewhere, he acted. His hands began to slowly rub up and down your sides and he looked for any sign that you're attention had switched. After a few seconds of doing that, his hands slipped underneath the blouse-like tank top you were wearing and began to do the same thing to the exposed skin of your stomach. He traced shapes and words around your navel and right under your ribcage. After he was sure that your attention was still on the movie, his hands slid up more to reach underneath your bra. Now he wanted your attention. Quickly, he took both of your breasts in his hands and grabbed them roughly. Your mouth opened but you dared not to make a sound. Your hips began lunge forward, but Dean held you in place as his fingers pinched and pulled on your nipples. Slowly, they hardened under Dean's warm, slightly calloused hands. You tried to breath out his name, but all that came out was a muffled whimper as he squeezed your breasts once more.

"Do you like that, Y/N?" Dean whispered into your right ear. You moaned quietly and nodded.

"Good." Dean's hands suddenly left your breasts. You whimpered at the sudden loss of touch until you felt his hands trail down your stomach to the edge of your shorts. He took his time to unbutton and unzip your shorts before his hand slid underneath to massage your wetting pussy through your panties. You struggled to lift you hips so that he'd get the idea to slide his fingers underneath your panties and thrust his fingers into you, but he held you body steady.

"Ah ah ah, babygirl. Not yet." His tongue darted out to grab your earlobe and dragged his teeth along the skin as he nipped your ear. You gripped his arms tightly as you tried, and failed, to buck your hips. Dean laughed at how you were acting and finally pushed your jeans down halfway before he slid your panties aside so he could get better access to your clit. His fingers brushed against your entrance and he breathed a heavy moan as he felt how wet you were.

"Damn, baby girl. You're so wet. I'm half tempted to skip the foreplay and get to fucking you right now." You gulped at the thought as a wave of pleasure pulsated through you, "But I think I'll tease you some more. The faces you're making are just too damn sexy to stop."

"Dean…" You're mouth slacked open as Dean's middle finger thrusted into you. You had to cover your mouth to hide the moan that escaped from your throat. You glanced at the people a few rows and to the right ahead of you. They were completely oblivious to the events that were happening behind them. _Let's keep it that way, _you thought.

"Hush now, baby girl. We don't want to alert the neighbors, do we?" You shook your head, "Good girl. If you stay quiet, I'll let you cum all you want, but if you make a noise… well, I'll just stop before you cum." Dean added a second finger and it took all you had not to moan his name once more. Dean kissed your neck as his fingers went in motion. While his fingers thrusted into your aching pussy, his thumb wreaked havoc upon your clit as he rubbed in time with the thrusts of his fingers. His fingers alone were enough to drive you insane, but with that added sensation on your clit it was almost too much to bare. You found yourself biting the back of your bottom lip to the point you swore you tasted blood just so you wouldn't moan his name to the heavens.

"Fuck, Y/N." He growled against your neck before biting down hard on your neck. Your eyes rolled back and you gasped as he began to suck on the bite mark. _Damn, Dean, _you moaned inside your head. You were _dying _to make even the slightest noise, but you could feel your climax coming. And you _needed _to cum more than anything.

"Y/N?" Dean practically moaned your name into a question.

"Hm?" His fingers suddenly stopped and pulled out from inside you. You were about to complain when he traced your bottom lip with his fingers that were soaked with your juices. You opened your mouth and let Dean guide his middle finger into your mouth. You sucked on the digit and swirled your tongue around it until he added the other finger.

"I _need _to be inside you." Dean growled once more. You nodded and Dean let you go as he moved frantically to unzip his pants. Dean's cock sprung free from its confinements and a pleased sigh escaped from his mouth. Just as he'd lined up and was ready to sink you back down onto his lap and onto his cock, you pulled away from him.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked as he pawed at you. You searched through your pockets and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I forgot to grab a condom." You whispered as you began to pull up your pants. Dean scrambled to pull your pants back down and pull you onto his lap.

"That's okay, we can go without." You pulled away from him once more and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um, no we can't Dean."

"Why not?" You rolled your eyes and continued to zip your shorts.

"You know why, Dean." Dean grabbed your pants and tugged you down towards him.

"We'll be fine." He said. You froze. You couldn't believe he was acting like this, like a spoiled child when they don't get what they want.

"No, Dean. No condom equals no sex. I'm sorry, but no." You sunk into the seat beside him and propped your feet up on the head of the chair in front of you. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Dean staring at you.

"What, Dean?" He sighed and turned towards you.

"Y/N, please. Why not?" You couldn't believe it! You were so mad that you grabbed the leftover of your snacks and stormed out of the theater and into the lobby. Dean followed you and tried to get you to stop, but you were having none of that.

"Y/N, please, talk to me!" You froze and turned around to him with angry tears gleaming in your eyes.

"Why not? Why not?! Because I don't want to get pregnant, Dean!" Dean cupped your face and held you close.

"And that would be bad?" That was it. The tears now flowed freely and streamed down your face. Only they weren't angry tears, they were sad tears.

"Yes, Dean! It would be bad! Can you imagine _me _bringing a child into this world? Especially the world _we _live in." You pushed him away and headed towards the exit.

"We could stop, Y/N. We could retire and start a new life. A normal life. Together." Your hand grew limp on the wall next to the exit. _Did he just say-? _You mentally shook yourself. There was nothing you would love more than to have a child with Dean, but there was no way the two of you could get out of this life. Not fully. Demons and angels and everything that went bump in the night would always be after the two of you. You both were natural born hunters, what could you possibly do besides this?

"I need some air." You said through a choked sob. Dean started to walk towards you to accompany you, but you stopped him, "alone. Please, Dean." Dean looked at the ground as he backed away.

"Okay. I'll wait for you after the movie is over in the Impala. Just let me know when you're ready to go home." You nodded and closed the door behind you. You couldn't hold it in any longer. You collapsed to the ground in front of the door and let all the emotions go. Tears streamed down your face as you rocked back and forth slightly and clutched your stomach. _If only I'd chosen a different life, _you thought.

Suddenly, someone behind the door tried to push it open. You wiped the tears from your face sniffed as you stood up and out of the way to let the person come out. It was the cashier from earlier. You looked at her nametag, Cammi.

"Sorry, I didn't-" You began.

"Rough night?" You scoffed as you wiped another tear that began to fall with your sleeve.

"You have no idea." She offered you a packet of tissues to which you gladly accepted.

"You wanna talk about it?" You thought about it and figured this was probably the only way you'd be able to calm down. You were pretty sure if you saw Dean anytime before the movie was over that you'd probably start to cry again.

"Do you mind?" Cammi shook her head and patted the two lawn chairs beside her. You sat down and took one of the tissues out of the packet and blew your nose. They smelled funny, but you figured it was because they came out of her pocket and after all she probably worked with butter and whatever else they put on their popcorn.

"What's your name, hun?" Cammi took took another tissue wiped the tear stains from your cheek.

"Y/N." You tried to pull on a smile, but it turned into a sad smirk.

"Well, Y/N, what's wrong? Let me guess… a boy break your heart?" She chuckled and took a tissue to wipe some snot that was dripping out from a nostril.

"Something along those lines." You looked at the ground and picked at your nails as you tried not to cry again.

"Oh, hun. Come on, now. Lift that chin up, there ain't no reason to cry over spilled milk. What'd he do?" Cammi tilted your head up by your chin and pinched your cheek.

"We were… well, um, we were-" Cammi rolled her eyes.

"Hun, I'm not gonna be the bitch and report you for doing anything like that." You couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"We were… making out and it was starting to lead to more. Well, I forgot to bring a condom and so I had to say no. He kept asking, "why not?" and it just made me so mad that he could be so- so rude!"

"Well, that's his problem. You don't need a guy like him, hun."

"That's not the problem. I told him why I said no and his response caught me off guard and I didn't know what to do… so I ran." Cammi looked in your eyes with sympathy.

"Well, then what's the problem?" You looked at the ground once more before looking her in the eyes again.

"I told him no because I didn't want to get pregnant and he… he said we could quit our, uh, jobs and start a new life somewhere else."

"And you don't want that?" You shook your head as more tears began to stream down your face. You wanted it so badly, but you just couldn't bring a child into this life. Not after what happened with Dean and Sam's mother.

"No, I do. I desperately do." Cammi shook her head and held your hands.

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Our life, how we live, we can't just escape it. We-"

"What's his name, hun?" You gave her a confused look, "just answer the question."

"Dean. His name is Dean."

"And do you love this Dean?" You nodded your head frantically, "and does he love you as much as you love him?"

"Yes, he does." You smiled at the thought.

"Then there's your answer." You looked at her, again confused more than ever, "If Dean loves you, and you love Dean, then don't you think that's enough to change your situation for the better?" You thought about it and couldn't think of anything to argue against it.

"Maybe you're right." Cammi chuckled.

"Of course I'm right, hun." You smiled and was about to thank her when you suddenly felt weak and lightheaded. Cammi's chuckle became louder and now it resembled a cackle.

"I- I don't feel well. I should find Dean and go home." You went to stand up, but you couldn't stand up. You felt like something was holding you down like you were tied up.

"Sorry, hun. I don't think that's a good idea." Cammi's figure began to dance around in your vision and you had to blink multiple times.

"W-what?" you could barely get the words out.

"I can't let you go back to Dean Winchester and I sure as hell can't let the two of you makeup and decide to get you pregnant. That'll ruin everything." A bright red light shone in your face as a pickup truck backed up into the alleyway.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Your senses were going in and out as you struggled to stay awake.

"That's right, you wouldn't recognize me because you weren't there. I'm the witch that casted that mind-reading spell on Dean Winchester. And I'm the one who'll finally kill the Winchesters!" Cammi's cackle grew louder and louder as it rang in your ears, "With your help, of course."

"No…" you groaned as you tried to reach for your demon knife, but Cammi was two steps ahead of you as she grabbed the knife from your reach and threw it into the dumpster.

"Did I forget to mention? Oh, silly me. I can read your mind, too. So, when the time comes for you to play your part, don't even think about trying any heroics." You couldn't fight it anymore, whatever she'd done to you took over and you blacked out. _Dean..._


	8. Part IV: Dirty Deeds: Ch II

When you woke up, your head was pounding. Even the light coming in from cracks in the walls were making it throb. As your vision cleared, the cracks in the walls turned into spaces between wooden boards. You were in some sort of barn or shed by the looks of the hay on the ground and the hay loft above you.

"Well, good morning, sleeping beauty," Cammi's face came into view as she snaked around the beam to look at your face, "it's about damn time." You breathed in sharply when you felt a sting across your cheek as Cammi slapped your face.

"What the fuck was that for?" you asked weakly. Whatever she'd used to make you pass out still had a hold on you.

"Just getting ready for the main event, sweetheart." She chuckled.

"What main event?" Her face began to blur in and out of focus as you struggled against the effects.

"Killing the Winchesters, of course. And they must be close by the look on your face." You struggled to stay awake as you watched her walk towards the other end of the barn.

"I've waited months for this moment, you know," Cammi looked down at the ground as if she was remembering something, "The Winchesters killed my sister. My innocent little sister. They didn't see- they didn't care that she was just beginning to use her powers. All she did was get a little payback on her cheating ex. They wouldn't even listen to her before that Dean of yours lit that stake on fire. I should've been there…" Cammi snapped back from her memory and was now glaring at you, "but that's in the past and now… now I get my revenge." And just as she left, you were out again.

You woke just as you saw their shadows dart across the barn and to the entrance. _Dean… _you called out. The barn door opened and Dean practically flew to you.

"Y/N, are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Dean asked as he began to untie you,

"No, I'm fine. Just a little woozy. We need to get out of here now, Dean." Dean picked you up and gave you to Sam.

"Take her to the Impala, Sammy. I'm not leaving until I kill this bitch." Sam began to walk you out the door when the doors to the barn suddenly slammed shut. Cammi's wicked cackle echoed throughout the barn until you noticed her in the hay loft.

"Dean and Sam Winchester. What a pleasant surprise." Cammi leaped from the loft and when she landed in front of Sam she practically swiped you out of his arms.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, "And what makes you think a bitch like you can kidnap my girl?"

"Bitch?," Cammi chuckled, "Actually, it's _witch. _And I'm the one who's going to kill the Winchesters." Cammi sprinted across the room and knocked Dean to the ground as he reached for his gun.

"Dean!" Sam ran to help his brother, but was flung across the room before he even reached her.

"I thought you Winchesters understood what having a sibling meant. At least, you should've when you dealt with my sister. She was sixteen! I was trying to teach her to control her powers and you two fuckbrains just had to kill her! All because of a little ex boyfriend!" Cammi yelled as she grabbed Dean by the throat and pinned him against the wall.

"Were you the one teaching her to disembowel people?" Sam asked as he stood up, "Your sister was using black magic. She wasn't going to stop after killing him."

"She wasn't like that! She was good!" A gust of wind pulled Sam across the room and next to his brother. "You never even gave her a chance. And now she's gone!" Her grip on Dean and Sam's throats tightened as they both were gasping for air. You searched frantically for the gun that Dean had brought in only to find it right beside Cammi's foot. Quietly, you crawled over to the gun and grabbed it.

"Hey, bitch!" As soon as Cammi looked down at you the gun fired and a gaping hole ripped through her chest. Her body began to shrivel up and the grip she had on Dean and Sam loosened until she collapsed in a heap of smoke and dust.

"Y/N…" Dean said as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Dean!" You ran over to catch him and pulled him into your arms. He looked over at what was left of Cammi and smiled.

"Nice shot, baby." You wasted no time in pulling his lips to yours. _I love you, Dean, _you said in your head.

"I love you, too, baby."


End file.
